To Say Goodbye
by Tyki075
Summary: When Jean found Marco's body. Enough said. JeanxMarco Character death (Duh. NOT JEAN THOUGH! ONLY MARCO!)


**DISCLAMINER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN, BUT, HEY, YOU NEVER KNOW. YOU NEVER KNOW.**

**Tyki075: I wrote this as revenge against my friend, who drew a very depressing picture of Marco and I swore my revenge!**

**Jean: What did she draw?**

**Tyki075: I really don't want to talk about it… it was awful… it was Marco's corpse.**

**Jean: THAT LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL HER! WHERE IS SHE?! COME ON! TELL ME! COME OUT! DON'T BE A COWARD!**

**Tyki075: Jean, calm yourself. Murder is bad, don't kill people… unless I get to help *glares at 'friend'* I'm coming for you, nay, ****_we_**** are coming for you. Be prepared. *whispers* Be prepared.**

**Jean: *smiles evilly***

**Tyki075: All right, well I'm excited for this, this is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction!**

**Jean: What about Fuck Off Eren? That counts, it's not just Attack on Titan, but it involves it.**

**Tyki075: No, that one doesn't count. That one shouldn't even exist. I'm not sure why Vetus199914 and I even made that. It's just... there aren't words.**

**Jean: Okay?**

**Tyki075: Anyways! I really hope you people enjoy!**

**Jean: *mutters* If that's possible.**

**Tyki075: I'm just going to ignore you. **

To Say Goodbye:

_"If I told you how much you mean to me, I'd never get the chance to finish." - Unknown_

When Jean saw Marco's corpse time itself seemed to freeze. His lover lay there, his body eaten in half by a Titan, but, worse than that, he was all alone. He died all alone; with no one there to hold his hand, no one there to comfort him, and no one there to even see what happened.

Marco and Jean had just gotten together, they had both been harboring feeling for each other and had both thought the other would turn them down. Marco was actually the one to gather enough courage and confess to Jean about his feelings.

At that moment, Jean had forgotten the Titans, everything had just seemed to melt away. But now, staring at those blank, lifeless eyes, once filled with so much hope, happiness, love, and kindness, it wasn't that he just forgot everything or didn't have to worry about it anymore, it was just that he was completely numb.

Marco was gone. Forever. Just after their relationship had started, just as it had begun, it was over. Like blowing out a candle, one small puff of air and it's gone. There was nothing he could do to bring him bak, nothing anyone could do. They had been planning on joining the Military Police together, so they could be safe. It may sound selfish, and maybe that's what it was, but, in this apocalyptic world, could you really blame them for wanting to survive? For wanting to live with each other? For wanting just a little bit of happiness is a hellish world full of corruption and hate?

Marco had said he would make a great leader, but he had let the one he loved die; scared and without anyone there to tell him it would be all right, even if it wouldn't. Because that's what people want, the reassurance that things weren't complete shit and that, even if they died, something else would be waiting on the other side, something that would make dying less terrifying. But Marco never got that, he died absolutely terrified and knowing that almost hurt Jean more than knowing Marco was dead. How could he be a good leader when he couldn't even save the one that meant the most to him?

Jean couldn't look away, not even when someone asked who Marco was. He realized then that, Marco was not important to the whole world, he didn't change the lives of everyone. Just him. He was the only person who truly _cared_ that the man was gone.

But the thing that truly _horrified_ Jean was the fact that there were so many things he never got the chance to do. Jean kneeled down next to Marco's body, tears falling steadily from his eyes.

"You left too soon.

There were so many things I never got to do with you.

I never got to comfort you in your times of need.

I never got to cry on your shoulder when I really needed it.

I never got to laugh at Eren's utter stupidity with you.

You left before I could tell you how much you mean to me,

How much happiness you bring to me,

How much I would give just to make you smile,

How you mean the absolute world to me.

You left before I could tell you,

That I love you.

I love you more than life,

I love you so much,

That it hurts.

Now that you're gone,

It hurts to breath,

It hurts to move,

It hurts,

Every time my heart beats,

Every second that I'm here,

And you're not.

I don't want to live,

But I will.

Because you told me that night that you thought I was strong,

So I'll be strong,

I'll prove you right.

But, now that you're gone,

Now that you've left me,

I'll never tell you,

That you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

And I'll never

Get the chance

To say goodbye."

**End.**

**Tyki075: You. Are. Fucking. Welcome.**

**Jean: O.O... *chokes back a sob* Why?**

**Tyki075: Revenge tastes like the tears said revenge caused.**

**Jean: I hate you.**

**Tyki075: Blame my friend, it's her fault this came into existence.**

**Jean: You wrote it!**

**Tyki075: Yeah, but she gave me the reason to write it.**

**Jean: Whatever. I'm leaving.**

**Tyki075: What are you going to do?**

**Jean: Currently? I'm going to go curl up in a corner and cry my eyes out. You?**

**Tyki075: O.O Um, nothing much, nothing much. It's not important.**

**Jean: No, it doesn't, because fuck you.**

**Tyki075: *nods* Sorry.**

**Jean: No, you're not.**

**Tyki075: ... I wish I could deny that, but I can't. Anyways, I hope you guys... liked it?... I just hope you didn't hate it. Review, fav, check out my other work, etc. Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't hurt you too much! Bye!**


End file.
